Meteor Shower
by Akaenji De-Arimasu
Summary: Ever since his father's disappearance, Natsu Dragneel finds a way to cope up with life. As he grows older, he'll soon find out that his father is not what he thinks he is. As his life turns upside down, someone comes along to help him back up. [NaLu]
1. Prologue

_A/N: Hi! I haven't been writing much fanfiction lately. This genre is totally different from what I'm used to. I hope this will work out well. I hope you guys will enjoy this one. :) Do let me know if I can improve it or suggestions.. You know, word of advice? I'm a little rusty at this, so forgive me. For now, I hope you'll like and enjoy the story! :D _

_-Akaenji_

* * *

**Meteor Shower: Prologue**

I've always enjoyed watching the night sky. Watching the meteor shower is one of my favourite things to do. I used to watch the night sky with my Dad. He'd take me out every night to the hills slightly out of town, and if we're lucky, we'll get to see the stars draw lines of silver in the sky.

As what my father would say, "It's not a meteor shower, Natsu. It's the stars giving the earth its blessing." I believed that. Even until now.

Sometimes, he'd say that if I'm far away from home all I need to do is to look up at the night sky. The stars are said to guide the lost back home. Even though I'm watching the sky with my little sister right now, I am feeling a little lonely. I miss my father, but at the same time, I wish he never existed.

Unlike my older brother, Gajeel, I don't know much about my father. All I know is that after my father's disappearance, Gajeel went on with his life and enlisted in the army. Once in a while, we'll receive a letter from him. Never once did he mentioned about family. It was always about his missions and how much he hates his superiors.

I can't blame him for not asking about us. He's probably still too angry to even talk about family – a natural born hot head. As much as I can, I will try to understand. Wendy, on the other hand, doesn't know who Gajeel is. She was adopted by my father when she was a baby. I remembered the first day I met her. She was so young and too innocent. One day, she'll be asking about her biological parents. I don't know what I should say to her, but for now, and forever, she'll always be my sister.

As I continue to watch the sky, I hear the bushes around me shake. I can tell from the sound that Wendy's running back to me. She's coming back out of the forest from her firefly expedition.

"Natsu!" she shouts, her voice is full of joy. "Look, I caught a firefly!"

I look towards her direction and I see her skipping gleefully. Her hands are clamped and stretched out – an indication that she really wants me to look at it. I stand up from my position and slowly walk to her. She smiles at me and opens her clamped hands. A firefly sits on her palm. Its light neon green glow illuminates the details of her hand.

"You know you've got to let it go, right?" I say.

"Why must I let it go?" she questions me with a hint of disappointment.

"I know you've put in a lot of effort in trying to catch the firefly. I am happy that you've caught one. I'm proud of you for being able to do that." I pause as I feel a little sting in my chest, "However, look at it, Wendy. What do you see?"

"The firefly." She says, sounding confused.

"Yes, but look again."

She looks at the firefly. Her blue eyes are fixed on its natural glow – reading it like as if it is a book. A few seconds past and she looks up to me.

"I don't know." She murmurs.

"Okay," I sigh, letting go a faint smile, "now look at the forest. You can see more fireflies, right?"

Wendy nods her head.

"You see, this little fellow is lonely. He wants to go home. You can catch another one, but they'll never be the same as they were in the forest. It's like you've taken them away from their home. And if you were to be the firefly sitting on your palm, would you not feel homesick and lonely?"

Wendy clamps her palms and slowly walks backwards. She takes a few steps more before turning around to run back into the forest. From my position, I watch her say something and releases the firefly back to where it belongs. I watch the trees and shrubbery around her illuminate in a soft green glow. The faint smile on her face visible as the fireflies continue to dance around her.

"How magical." I thought to myself.

As much as possible, I do not wish to turn her childhood upside down. Not because I made a promise to Dad, but because I believe that the innocence of a child must be protected.

Wendy makes her way back to me. A hint of happiness clings on to her as she waddles out of the forest. I look at my watch and I know we should be heading back home. We both still have school tomorrow, and I need to wake up earlier to prepare breakfast and fix our lunchboxes.

"How are you, kid?" I ask.

She does not say anything and the next thing I know, she surprises me with a hug. I don't quite understand what's going on, or maybe I do. I don't know. I pick her up and give her the warmest embrace I can ever give her. A hug needs no words. A hug is everything words can't say.

"Let's go home." I whisper to her ears.

She yawns as I put her back down to the ground. This night is eventful. Nothing really happened, but who knows. In the silence of the night, a million things can happen. You may or may not be conscious of what happened, but you know that deep inside, something did happened. You just couldn't figure it out yet.

On the car ride back, Wendy falls asleep beside me. I can't watch her sleep as my eyes are trained to the road. As I look deep into the dark road, I wonder what it'll be like after a couple of years. Will my brother return home? Will Wendy want to find her parents and leave home? What about me? Where do I go? What am I going to do?

I really have no idea. I know that I should have an idea. At least one, but I have none. Nothing.

I'm alone.

* * *

_A/N: Hi, again! If you like this story don't forget to review or favourite it! That would mean a lot to me! :) I am open to suggestions and critiques too! See you in the first chapter, guys! _

_-Akaenji_


	2. Chapter 1: 19 Years

_A/N: HEY THERE! Thank you for the Follow and Fav! It motivates me to keep this story going! Thank you so much! Well, I finished the chapter earlier than expected. This will be a treat for you guys! I promise, I will work on this story as much as I can! :) Frequent updates to keep you rolling! Lucy's introduction into the story is nearing so... Keep up with the story, guys! 3_

_-Akaenji_

* * *

Not that it's important, but it has been 19 years since my father's disappearance. I still think about him once in a while, but not as often as before. I've got more important things to worry about. Wendy's in college and I've got to do my best to give her everything. No, I'm not spoiling her. I'm just providing her the much need education she deserves.

"Hey, brother!" Wendy calls me. "We need to hurry! I'm going to be late for my first day back to college!"

"I've got this, Wendy!" I shouted back. "I'm almost done with my bike!"

Wendy has always been a ghost in the house. Well, not literally. She just tends to roam around the house unnoticed. She's literally light on her feet – and quick too. I wipe my bike clean from all the grease and start the engine. The roar of my bike's engine echoes throughout the garage. It's alive. Finally.

"We could have taken the public transport, you know?" Wendy grumbles at the walkway.

"Pftt." I irk, "Who needs public transport when you can ride this baby to school."

"So, you're giving her to me?"

"HECK, NO!"

She bursts into laughter and I have no idea why. Did I say something funny? I don't know. I hop on my bike and she does the same too. As I get ready to start the engine, Makarov, our father's friend and our guardian, runs out of the house and waves his bottle up. Yes, he drinks. He's a drunkard, but he's a good drunk. He's been that way since my Dad went missing. I don't know what happened and I don't want to know.

"Don't forget to drop by during the weekend, Wendy!" Makarov shouts.

Wendy and I wave him goodbye, and then we start our journey to Fairy Tail University. You are probably wondering how I got this bike. Actually, I found it in the garage, before I cleaned it up. It was hidden under dust and other old things. Makarov said that it used to be my Dad's, but he's not here anymore. I brought it out, fixed it up and got it running all on my own. Of course Gajeel paid for some of the work, but I did everything.

From a distance, I can see the tall towers of Fairy Tail University. I've always admired the beautiful architecture of the university. In fact, I'm responsible for most of the damages on it. That's right. I went to the same university. I have a long history with that school. It's so long, I don't think I will be talking about it right now.

Finally, we reach the front gate. I drop Wendy off there as visitors or non-faculty members couldn't go in. I give Wendy a hug and she returns it by pecking on my cheeks. Many of her mates thought I was her boyfriend because of our closeness. I don't like the idea of it. Sometimes, I have to fake a nag or act like a douchebag to prove my point in front of her schoolmates. It works – most of the time.

"So, this is Wendy, huh?" A deep voice says.

I turn around and his shiny black hair catches my attention. I can't believe my eyes. It's my brother, Gajeel.

"I've been gone for 19 years and this place hasn't changed a bit." Gajeel says, putting his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, kid." He smiles to Wendy. "Do you remember me?"

"I'm sorry, Sir." Wendy's voice shakes. "But I don't."

Gajeels laughs hysterically while Wendy watches him in shock.

"Aww, honey. Didn't my baby brother tell you about me? I'm your older brother!" He continues, nudging Wendy's arm. "I know you're late for school. You better get going. Let's have a chat over the weekend when you return home, ayt?"

Wendy flashes a soft smile, followed by a nod before she enters the school grounds. I should be thinking about my sister, but Gajeel's presence overwhelms my mind. What is he doing here? Why did he return after so long?

"I see you've done a pretty good job on raising that kid." Gajeels says to me.

I should take that as a compliment, but somehow I can't.

"Wendy's our sister." I remind him.

"Yeah, I know that."

"Why are you here, Gajeel?" I growl.

"Let's just say that what happened to Dad affected me in a way that differs from how it affected you."

"Dad disappeared. What do you mean by _what happened to Dad_?" I ask him.

"I'm going to be completely honest with you, kid." He replies with no hint of emotions in his voice. "I don't know, but I'm still trying to figure it all out. As far as I know, he's not dead. He's still alive. And I want to find him."

"He left us. Why would you bother looking for a trash like him?"

"Would a trash leave a hundred million dollars to your name? To each of us – which includes our baby sister, Wendy?"

What did I just hear? A hundred million dollars? How did this happen? I don't understand. I push Gajeel away from me. He must be lying. I can feel it. He is lying.

"I don't believe you, brother." I growl.

"You don't? Well, you're going to. Ask Makarov. He knows." Gajeel steps back. "I'll be at the Magnolia Hotel if you need me. Room 2004D. Come to me when you're ready to listen."

Gajeel walks towards the bus stop a couple of metres away from the school's gate. He doesn't look back and I don't stop him. I don't want to, but a part of me wants to ask more questions. There is so many things I need to know. The amount of information he gave me. The clues. Everything. I am starting to question everything I know.

I wasn't looking for the truth, but the truth was looking for me. I don't want to know, but now, I have to. This time, I don't think I can ignore it because the truth about my father could be right in front of me.

* * *

_A/N: I hope you guys loved the first chapter as much as I did when I wrote it! What do you think? Drop me a review! Follow & Fav to stay up to date! See you you in the next chapter!_

_-Akaenji_


	3. Chapter 2: Let the flames begin

_**A/N: Here we go! New chapter! Enjoy, guys! :D**_

* * *

"Makarov, you son of bitch!" I slam the door of his room, "Get out of your damn room!"

I've been banging on the walls and the door of his room for a while now, but I don't care. I know he's in there, and I've got questions that need answers. Gajeel doesn't lie. I know that, and that's why he is always in constant trouble. However, I'm thankful for his honesty.

"I'm going to knock the door down, Makarov! If you don't come ou-"

The sound of the door's lock clicking stops me from shouting. I wait for it to open, but it doesn't. I swing the door open and burst into the room. As usual, the room is dark and gloomy. It always has been. I scan the room for Makarov and I see him sitting on the rocking chair, still drinking whisky.

"I'm guessing Gajeel is back home, huh?" Makarov grumbles in the dark. "I told you kids nothing. Gajeel figured it all out on his own. I want nothing to do with your father's business, but he dragged me into it. He made me promise not to tell you anything. All of you."

"Tell me, Makarov." I say under a low and trembling growl. "What happened to my father? What the fuck is going on, you shitty old man?! TELL ME!"

Makarov just shakes his head, and walks out the door. Inside of me, I am burning. I feel like I'm burning. My lungs, my eyes, everything, is on fire. I turn around and unleash a loud roar.

"MAKAROV, DON'T YOU DARE WALK AWAY FROM ME, YOU BASTARD!"

Suddenly, the windows in the room shatters and my hands burst into flames. _Fire._ I am on fire. What the hell is going on? Makarov stares at me with his eyes open – looking as dumbfounded as I am.

The fire which engulfed my hands diminishes in my shock. How on earth did I do that? This is impossible. This is a dream. It has to be. Before I could look up, Makarov stands in front of me with a metal bar in his hands. With a quick swing of his arm, he knocks me out with one hit.

This is crazy. Everything is crazy. I don't know what's going on. All I know is that I am as lost as Wendy. Innocent. Not knowing. Clueless. Oblivious to what is really going on.

My head aches terribly and then, I open my eyes. My vision is blurry and my body hurts. Damn. Where am I? The white walls and cold ceramic floor is disorienting. Where am I? It's so quite. I can hear something ringing in the silence. The silence itself is deafening.

I hear a door clicking and feel the warm air entering the room. The sound of a deep voice catches my attention, but I can't seem to hear what he is saying.

"Hey, kid. How's your head?" The voice says gently.

"Gajeel?" I ask.

"Yeah, it's me, little bro. Looks like Makarov smacked you really hard on your left temple. You've been out for two days."

"I'm hungry."

I watch Gajeel dig into his pockets and hands me a power bar. As I lift my arms up, I realized that my hands and feet are shackled to the ground. _What the fuck?_ I slap the power bar off of Gajeel's hand and suddenly my hands bursts into flames.

"WOAH!" I scream, trying to keep my hands away from my brother.

I probably look like a screaming mad man in front of my brother. The fact that the fire continuous to burn, scares me. I toss and turn, slapping my hands to the ground - trying to stop the fire.

Gajeel tackles me to the ground, trying to subdue me from panic. The next thing I know is feeling of something cold and sharp pressing against my neck. I look at the mirrored wall in front of me and I see it. His hand. It's steel. Shiny and cold. His hand takes a form of a knife.

"Little bro, I want you to calm down." Gajeel whispers into my ear. "You are not the only one who is abnormal. Look at me."

I look at him through the mirror. His eyes are as cold as the steel knife hand waiting to slice my neck. I swallow air and the fire surrounding my hands disappear.

"Good."

Gajeel releases me from his hold. I continue to watch him. His hand morphs back to normal. He goes to the corner where the power bar landed and tosses it to my side.

"This is what I want you to do right now, Natsu." Gajeel continues. "I want you to eat that power bar, calm yourself down, and accept the fact that you – we – are not normal people. When I return in a few minutes, I want you to be ready for what I am about to tell you."

Gajeel does not wait for my response. He turns around and leaves the room – leaving me to the deafening silence.

I am afraid. I am clueless. All I know right now is that I know nothing.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading the chapter! :D It's shorter than the usual. I intend to keep the chapters this way.. between the 800-1500 words range. The real deal begins here! Let the flames begin! Do favourite/follow/review! I do appreciate your support! 3

-Akaenji


End file.
